


Ofrenda de Dédalo, con la imprudencia de Icaro

by Sheila_Ruiz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amigos del ABC en Francia, Amor no Correspondido, Así que hablan francés, Creo que es el fic más en personaje que he hecho, El Universo es mayormente indiferente, El alcohol no es el mejor consejero, Es un detalle importante, Humor, Lo más probable es que quien sabe, Los amigos a veces tampoco, M/M, Malentendido, Mi conocimiento de los mitos griegos es muy limitado, No Angst, Por una vez no les voy a pedir que suspedan su incredulidad, creanme, oblivious!enjolras, palabras grabadas en mi tumba, pining!grantaire, quizas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Bajo la influencia de alcohol y sus amigos, Grantaire decide probar que tan ignorante de sus obvios y rutilantes sentimientos Enjolras puede llegar a ser.Con un empujón del Universo, Grantaire lo descubre.





	Ofrenda de Dédalo, con la imprudencia de Icaro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grantaire has setup his ringtone for Enjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330846) by tough-chick-in-distress. 



> ¡Hola!  
> Juro que trate de darle más tiempo a este fic para que asentara, incluso ayer me fui al cine a ver "It" para evitar seguir trabajando en el y poner distancia. No puedo. Aparentemente, tiene que salir.  
> Tengan compasión de las incoherencias que encuentren.  
> Me causa mucha gracia decir que esta inspirado en el post de Tumblr cuyo link esta más arriba. Ya explicare en las notas del final porque.  
> Espero haber puesto orgulloso a Victor Hugo, con el título.

R no cree que las cosas pasen por una razón.

R esta seguro.

El 50% de las veces, porque el Universo es un agujero insondable de oscuridad e indiferencia que sigue su camino y te pasa por encima. Otro 20%, por la influencia del alcohol. Y sus amigos. El 30% restante, por la propia estupidez.

A  R le gusta hacerse cargo de lo que le toca.

Como este momento en la vida de Grantaire, en el que parece que el tiempo y su corazón se han detenido y observan  desde un costado, junto con el propio R, que esta teniendo una experiencia extra-corporal y experimentando la claridad que antecede a la muerte.

\- Voy a hacerlo sonar.- Enjolras rueda por sus contactos, para localizar el celular de R en algún punto del Musain.

\- Apuesto a que sí.- murmura Bahorel, conteniendo la risa.

Courfeyrac, a espaldas de Apolo,  se ríe abiertamente y en silencio y esto es culpa suya, el muy traidor.

Y de Bossuet. Sobretodo de Bossuet: esa águila calva le ha pegado su mala suerte y encima ha tenido el atrevimiento de faltar a la reunión.

R, Bossuet, Courfeyrac y Marius estaban una noche en el Sceaux, porque Marius estaba penando por una chica que se había cruzado en el Pantheon II y Courfeyrac tiene debilidad por los casos perdidos.

El Sceaux es el mejor club para enmendar un corazón roto; Bossuet tiene un conocido que puede hacerlos pasar gratis y la barra es barata, tanto en precio como en calidad, y ese es el único requisito en el que R se fija.

Aquí es donde la oscuridad e indiferencia del Universo entran en escena.

Hoy es noche de micrófono abierto.

Después de la décima canción cursi y el segundo poema francamente deprimente, Marius dice que esto mismo puede hacerlo en la comodidad y soledad de su cuarto, les da a los tres una literal palmadita en la espalda por su apoyo moral y abandona.

R se queda contemplado su whisky. De un lado tiene a Bossuet, que charla con el sufrido barman que tendrá que soportar el micrófono abierto hasta las dos de la mañana, y al otro a Courfeyrac, que le sonríe a una chica rubia que esta revisando la lista de canciones disponibles.

\- Sé lo que cantaría si Apolo estuviera aquí.- R le da un trago a su whisky.- Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros.-

Courfeyrac resopla por la nariz.

\- La única forma de encontrar a Enjolras en un lugar como este sería arrastrarlo.- hace una pausa y toma un trago de cerveza.- Muerto.-

\- En el improbable escenario de que Apolo estuviera aquí y yo allí...- R señala con el pulgar, sobre su hombro, al escenario.-... se produciría el deceso de uno de los dos. El mío, supongo: una avance para la Humanidad y para mí.- R resopla por la nariz.- Si es que la Humanidad es capaz de avanzar hacia otra cosa que su inevitable autodestrucción.- Le da otro trago al whisky.- Yo, claramente, no.- Pausa.- El que nace para polilla, no llega a ave.- se termina el vaso y levanta un dedo, para pedir otro.

\- Aquí hay suficientes abejas para llenar un panal y aves para mostrar un cielo.- Courfeyrac le dedica una sonrisa _positivamente malvada_ a un moreno de anteojos, que esta pagando su trago cinco personas más allá.

El chico enrojece y queda anonadado.

Se da vuelta rápidamente para volver a la conversación de su grupo de amigos.

Unos segundos después, echa una mirada tímida e insegura sobre su hombro.

Courfeyrac le sonríe más pronunciadamente, girando un poco para verse más de frente, y el chico traga saliva antes de darse vuelta y susurrarle algo a la amiga que tiene más cerca.

Bossuet mira a Courfeyrac con impresionado respeto.

Acá es cuando entra la influencia del alcohol.

Si R estaría sobrio, hubiera cerrado la boca.

\- Si tuviera realmente algún talento, haría como Dédalo y le ofrecería mis alas a Apolo. Pero soy más bien Icaro: moriré abrasado, con tal de ver al Sol de cerca.-

\- Si lo que quieres es hacer una ofrenda, pero no morir abrasado, puedes poner la canción de tono de llamada para Enjolras.- aporta Bossuet.

El Águila debe haber tomado bastante, porque eso no tiene ningún sentido.

R esta seguro que _él_   tomó bastante, porque empieza a encontrárselo.

\- Eso sería una declaración suicida hacia alguien que una vez proclamó que la única madre que tenía era la Madre Patria; sus hermanos, la población entera de Francia y el resto de las naciones, familiares con distintos grados de parentezco.- Trago de whisky. Golpe del vaso contra la barra.-Además, como si Apolo me llamará alguna vez.-

\- Si Enjolras nunca te llama ¿Cuál sería el riesgo?- Courfeyrac toma un trago de su cerveza.- ¿Es en inglés?-

La chica rubia de antes esta en el escenario, intentando infructuosamente entrar en comunión con Freddie Mercury.

\- Sí.-

\- Bueno...- Courfeyrac se encoge de hombros.- Si Enjolras te estuviera llamando no va a estar cerca para oír como suena tu teléfono, ¿no?-

El chico moreno de anteojos vuelve del baño justo en ese momento.

Antes de sentarse en la mesa de sus amigos, se pasa una mano descuidada y torpemente por el pelo y le sonríe fugazmente a Courfeyrac.

\- Es sólo un fósforo, R.- Courfeyrac le palmea el hombro, pide dos cervezas y después se dirige a la mesa del chico moreno.

En cinco minutos, no sólo tiene un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico, sino que esta haciendo reír a todo su grupo de amigos.

\- Después de eso, tomaría cualquier consejo de Courf.- Bossuet levanta una ceja y toma el tarro de cerveza de Courfeyrac, abandonado a la mitad. Lo termina.

R saca su celular del bolsillo y lo observa unos segundos, intentando recordar el número de desbloqueo.

Por un momento, tiene la esperanza de no recordarlo.

\- 041288.- suple el Águila.

Ah, la influencia de sus amigos.

R marca.

Joly, como es un verdadero amigo y no un traidor como Courfeyrac o Bahorel, que se ríen con ganas donde Enjolras no puede verlos; o Bossuet, Feuilly y Éponine que han elegido precisamente este día para faltar; o Marius, Combeferre y Jehan, que miran a Courfeyrac tener prácticamente un ataque masivo sin idea de porque, intenta ayudar:

\- ¿Estás seguro que lo trajiste, R? No sería la primera vez que pasas por mi casa y lo dejas...-

\- Esta llamando.- interrumpe Enjolras, escuchando un segundo a través de su celular para asegurarse y después bajandolo para escuchar al otro sonar.

Entre el primer segundo en que se oye una vibración sorda, como una cigarra despertando, y el momento en que el teléfono literalmente empieza a sonar, R ruega con todas sus fuerzas haber recordado ponerlo en silencio.

"I'm a believer" empieza a sonar cada vez más fuerte y nítido en el silencio apabullante del Musain, vacío a esa hora  de la tarde excepto por ellos.

El sonido surge de la mesa donde R ha apoyado los modelos de pancartas, las ideas de afiches y las pilas de folletos que ha conseguido imprimir a un precio especial en una impresora que les hace descuento a los estudiantes de Diseño Gráfico.

Del mismo modo que fue el primero en ofrecerse para llamarlo, Enjolras es el primero en saltar de su silla para agarrar el teléfono.

\- Aquí esta.- lo pesca de las profundidades de ese mar de papeles y lo observa sonar.

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores, R no lo ha agendado como algo ridículamente romántico e idealizado como _"Luz de mi vida"_ o _"Único motivo por el cual aún espero algo de la Humanidad"_

Sin embargo, queda el insignificante detalle de la canción que esta proclamando, a todo volumen y con unas guitarras muy sesenteras, que R siempre creyó que el amor era un cuento de hadas hasta que vió la cara de su Dios personal y ahora es un creyente que no podría abandonarlo aunque quisiera.

Mierda.

Enjolras esta parado junto a la mesa de los panfletos mirando el teléfono como si el aparato le estuviera revelando el secreto para atraer a las masas hacia la Causa.

Finalmente se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia R, con el teléfono en la mano aún sonando y una expresión calma e incongruentemente relajada, como si fuera cosa de todos los días rechazar propuestas de devoción eterna.

A R no le sorprendería que, para Enjolras, lo fuera.

En lo que deben ser los diez segundos más eternos en la historia del Universo, Enjolras atraviesa la sala y extiende la mano, devolviendole el teléfono.

Cuando R lo toma, con el mismo automatismo de quien ha visto derrumbarse su vida pero tiene que levantarse de la cama de todos modos, Enjolras corta al fin la llamada desde el otro extremo y el teléfono deja de sonar.

El silencio es como una gran manta polvorienta.

\- No pasa nada.- dice Apolo, al fin.-No es el fin del mundo.-

Esta sonriendo y no es ni con sorna ni con maldad, sino con un punto de compasión y R no sabe si eso es peor o mejor, pero si que cada segundo que pasa esta más cerca de perder la cabeza.

Enjolras también debe estar seguro, porque agrega:

\- La única llamada perdida es mía. Ritter no llamó. ¿Era por eso que querías el teléfono, no? Dijiste que estabas esperando una comisión de _"Der kleine Glanz"_   Que contabas con ella. Y no sólo por el dinero.- Enjolras lo observa con verdadera preocupación.

Apolo le ha prestado la suficiente atención como para saber que esta esperando una llamada.

De quien.

Por que.

La hilaridad del pensamiento se le sube a la cabeza y sonríe.

Por la cara de preocupación de Bahorel, debe parecer bastante maníaco.

\- Eso es lo que se gana, niños, por desear algo.- Grantaire se para como un maestro que tuviera un puntero en la mano, listo para caer sobre la primera palma perezosa.- Si van a ambicionar algo, que sea dinero. Escuchen al tío R.- gira en redondo, para abarcar al resto de sus amigos y de paso poner distancia entre Enjolras y él.

Courfeyrac y Bahorel ríen, probando su utilidad por primera vez en toda la tarde. Joly y Combeferre sacuden la cabeza, con una sonrisa indulgente. Jehan al menos ya no esta pálido.

Apolo lo mira fijamente unos segundos, con incredulidad, y niega con la cabeza antes de girarse y dedicarse a otra cosa.

\- Eso es lo que creí.- murmura R y se deja caer entre Bahorel y Joly.

Bahorel le da una palmada en el hombro. R le saca el vaso a Joly y se lo toma de un trago.

Es jugo de naranja, porque en un rato Joly empieza su turno en el hospital.

R necesita algo más fuerte.

Quince minutos después, Joly ya se ha ido a cubrir su guardia  y Bahorel a su práctica de basquet. Enjolras le dice a Courfeyrac, Combeferre y Jehan que se adelanten y se dirige hacia él con los modelos de pancartas y los prototipos de afiches en sus brazos.

R lamenta no haber elegido algo más fuerte que vino rosado extra seco.

\- Muchas gracias por los folletos, este fin de semana los repartiremos con Marius y Courfeyrac. Ya le envíe un mensaje a Bossuet para que en la próxima reunión te de el dinero por la impresión.- Por toda su mala suerte, Bossuet es un excelente tesorero.- Nos llevamos tres modelos de afiche: Jehan quiere intentar unos poemas para complementarlos. Y dos de los prototipos de pancartas: Feuilly conoce un taller donde los harán prácticamente gratis. Te dejo todo el resto aquí.- Apolo apoya las cosas en su mesa.- ¿O necesitas ayuda para llevarlos hasta tu casa? Courf esta esperando con el auto afuera.-

\- No.- R le da un trago a su vino y se pone de pie, empezando a enrollar los prototipos para meterlos en su mochila. Enjolras toma un pliegue también y lo imita.- Apolo, no hace...-

\- No es nada.- Enjolras le pasa el pliegue fuertemente enrollado, para que lo guarde, y toma otro.- Entonces... ¿"I'm a believer", no?- R se congela un momento, pero, para evitar tener que decir algo, sigue enrollando el afiche que tiene en las manos.- Uno de los grandes hits de 1966.-

R asiente estúpidamente con la cabeza. ¿Apolo tiene de pronto un conocimiento enciclopédico de la música estadounidense  de los años '60?

\- Apuesto a que nunca creíste que conocía en tanto detalle la música pop de mediados de siglo, ¿no?- Enjolras sonríe como sonríe siempre que logra adelantarse a un contraargumento.

\- He aprendido de Casandra y Jacinto: no desconfiaría jamás de los poderes de Apolo.- R se aclara la garganta y toma un trago de vino, casi liquidando el vaso de rosado, y guarda el afiche que estaba enrollando. Escoge otro.

\- No lo hago, realmente.- Enjolras le pasa un afiche enrollado y toma el único que queda sobre la mesa.- Esa es una de las dos únicas canciones en inglés que conozco: soy pésimo con los idiomas.-

\- ¿Es posible que seas malo en algo, Apolo?- R termina de enrollar su afiche y lo aprieta en su mano, para tener algo de que sostenerse durante esta conversación.

\- He pasado veranos enteros con 'Ferre y Courf en España e Italia y apenas si sé como saludar y ordenar comida sin insultar a alguien. Y son idiomas romance.- Enjolras esboza una sonrisa de disculpa, como si tuviera que disculparse por no tener facilidad innata en algo.- Creí que serías más de la versión de Shrek. Todo el mundo es más de la versión de Shrek. La de '66 tampoco es la original. Pero la música es algo especial, ¿No?- se apresura a agregar.

\- ¿La música?- R aprieta con más fuerza el pliegue enrollado en una mano.

\- No tengo idea de que dice la letra, ya dije que el inglés no es mi fuerte, pero la música me fascina. Es tan... es todo un viaje en sí mismo.- sonríe Enjolras.

La música.

La música de la canción es lo que le llama la atención.

Enjolras no sabe lo que dice la letra.

Bueno, Apolo es el patrón de la música, no de las comunicaciones.

Courfeyrac tenía que saber todo eso. Que era una de las canciones favoritas de Enjolras. Que no sabe que dice la letra...

R va a matarlo. De verdad. Sólo tiene que tomarse el tiempo de planearlo para no ser atrapado.

R ya esta componiendo el discurso para conseguir que Éponine sea su cómplice, cuando Enjolras lo interrumpe:

\- ¿Tocas la guitarra, no? ¿No es por eso que aprecias la canción? ¿Porque sabes de música?-

Apolo cree que él sabe de música.

Apolo le concede autoridad en algo.

R se pregunta si el vino rosado extra seco es realmente tan flojo, porque siente muy liviana la cabeza.

\- Si...- R se aclara la garganta y guarda el afiche que tiene en la mano. Toma el que le pasa Enjolras y se demora acomodándolo con cuidado.- En realidad, los acordes son simples. Pero hipnóticos, es cierto.- termina su vaso de vino y se cuelga la mochila al hombro.- ¿Vamos? Courfeyrac debe haberse aburrido de esperar ¿Vas a tomar el metro?-

\- No pueden dejarme plantado.- Enjolras sacude levemente la mochila, llena de borradores y prototipos.- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos?- ambos se dirigen a la puerta.

\- No creo que entremos todos en el auto de Courfeyrac y de todos modos quiero caminar: es una noche hermosa y no es tan lejos.- R abre la puerta del Musain y le deja paso a Enjolras.

En la esquina más alejada, Courfeyrac y Combeferre están apoyados en un Fiat 500 azul. Courfeyrac tiene la cara iluminada por la luz de su celular y Combeferre por el resplandor de su cigarrillo, que esta intentando dejar por tercera vez. Jehan esta sentado en el asiento del conductor, pero con la portezuela abierta y las piernas afuera, hablando y haciendo gestos con las manos. Probablemente, ya recitando un poema nuevo.

\- Lo es. Tendremos un hermoso verano.- Enjolras observa el cielo, azul zafiro. Incluso se ven algunas estrellas, a pesar de la contaminación y las luces cegadores.- Una de estas noches...- Enjolras duda un poco. Echa una mirada a sus amigos. Se vuelve a mirarlo a él.-Tendríamos que ir todos al Sceaux. Courfeyrac dice que tienen jueves de micrófono abierto. Jehan ya ha empezado a elegir sus poemas. Quizás podamos escucharte tocar la guitarra, también.- Enjolras se muerde el labio.- Si quieres.-

El vino no ha sido realmente tan fuerte, ninguno de sus amigos esta allí para convencerlo y el Universo nunca ha sido tan supremamente indiferente a la suerte de R como en este momento.

A R sólo le queda su propia estupidez.

\- Me encantaría.-

Bueno, a R le gusta hacerse cargo de lo que le toca.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me causa un poco de gracia decir que este fic esta inspirado en un post de Tumblr, porque el post es mío. Es como que para ser "inspirado en..." debería ser de otro. Pero hice ese post y muchas de las respuestas fueron "Pobre R, que humillante" y yo lo que pense cuando lo escribi es "Enjolras no tiene porque saber inglés, ellos son franceses." o "No tiene porque saber que ese no es el tono que R usa en general" (que es lo que asume en el fic) incluso "R puede decir, siendo verdad o mentira, que dejo el teléfono en vibrador"  
> No sé en otros países, pero en Argentina "hacer sonar a alguien" es básicamente, vencerlo. En este caso, ponerlo en evidencia.  
> Courfeyrac sabe del pining!Grantaire.  
> Courfeyrac siempre sabe.  
> A pesar de que el discurso intelectual es imposible de replicar si uno no es Victor Hugo, es divertido intentar la voz de R, sobre todo por esta contradicción de que en un momento es muy apasionado sobre algo y al siguiente todo le es indiferente. Incluso, como se ve en la escena del Sceaux del Ladrillo que inspiro esta, puede tener un rasgo de maldad al hablar con los amigos que tanto quiere. Sobretodo, con Bossuet.  
> Por algo que dice Victor Hugo, siempre me imagine al Bossuet moderno como alguien que siempre consigue descuentos, promociones, conoce a gente que le hace rebajas, etc...  
> Que Enjolras cumpla años el 4 de diciembre y que haya nacido en 1988, es uno de mis headcanons modernos más estables, por motivos personales y por practicidad.  
> Creo que esta absolutamente de más decir que shippeo Enjoltaire, pero al mismo tiempo se me complica un poco encontrar el terreno común para hacerlos una pareja viable y medianamente saludable. Eso sí, una vez leí un meta en Tumblr que señala que Enjolras no tiene en la misma alta estima a R que al resto de Les Amis, pero confía en él o no permitiría que estuviera presente mientras planean alta traición a la Corona. Así que ese, hasta ahora, mi enfoque más aún tratandose de un escenario moderno: Enjolras sabe que Grantaire no tiene la fe y convicción del resto de los Amigos del ABC, pero también que al menos se interesa a nivel personal por ellos.  
> En este fic específico un poco intenta devolver el favor: interesarse a nivel personal por R. De hecho, según la RAE, el sentimiento de "compasión" implica ternura.  
> Imaginense la cara de R cuando detecte el mínimo rastro de suavidad en Enjolras al dirigirse a él.  
> En su defensa, Enjolras cree que con decirle que van a repartir los panfletos que él diseño, que Jehan quiere escribir poesía para unos afiches y que Feuilly hará imprimir las pancartas, ya es un elogio.  
> Por último, aunque no creo que a nadie le importe, tengo que comentar esto, porque es muy gracioso: Jacinto es uno de los amantes del Dios Apolo (siempre encontre muy gracioso que R nombre a Enjolras, "el casto sacerdote de la revolución", como uno de los dioses que más amantes, de ambos sexos, tuvo) que muere cuando estan tirando el disco con Apolo y Apolo dice: "Jacinto es tan atlético, tengo que impresionarlo. ¡Mira que fuerte lanzo el disco!" y Jacinto dice "Apolo es un Dios, tengo que demostrarle que soy digno de él." y trata de atajarlo. Resultado, Apolo le pega en la sien con el disco y lo mata. Y yo siempre pienso: "Apolo, sos un Dios ¿Era necesario tratar de impresionar a un mortal? ¡Jacinto ya sabe que sos un Dios!" y sobre Jacinto: "Jacinto, por Zeus, es Apolo quien te esta tirando un disco. A la cabeza. No trates de atajarlo. Correte." En fin, me pareció siempre muy gracioso como estaban tan enamorados y son tan cabeza hueca los dos.  
> Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.  
> ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
